


Political Maneuvers

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Admiral Wade borrowed from Voltron Force, M/M, Sky Marshal Graham borrowed from Dotu Voltron, mention of some folks not approving of how they had a kid, mention of using alien tech to have a genetic offspring, political scheming, this stars the composite Shiro since there are four in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Several Months after they were split into Four separate beings One of the Shiros, Takeshi is given an offer of a new job for political reasons.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395181
Kudos: 1





	Political Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This is set five months after Corruption and Sacrifice Ended.

Political Maneuvers 

“Sky Marshel Graham, welcome to our home,” Curtis said as he showed the head of Earth’s Military branches into their house. He didn’t bother to get up from where he was feeding their one month old son Adam. He knew their sudden decision to go through with the process that would allow the creation of a genetic child from their DNA with an off world service had made the news and responses had been mixed. Several folks thought they should have adopted a human child who needed a family and others disapproved of using alien technology. He’d had his own reservations over how close to cloning it was but now could never imagine having not done it.

“I am sorry to come on such short notice but there is something we need to discuss,” Graham looked tired. “I suppose that from your contacts you know that Naxzella has been designated the new capitol of the coalition.” He nodded though he wasn’t sure he agreed with that decision. “Despite the bad memories I’m sure you have of what happened there it was the best choice.” Graham said, “A completely empty planet on that many important routes made a perfect neutral ground to house an embassy from each of the member worlds and a forum where coalition wide issues could be discussed and voted on.”

“I don’t have any memories of Naxzella that was when the clone was impersonating me,” he said as Adam finished eating and he passed him over to Curtis since his prosthesis could hold a bottle but wasn’t good at burping or getting him ready for bed. He watched his husband carry their son out of the room. “What is this really about sir?”

“Before I explain I have to ask you what do you think about Admiral Wade,” Graham asked looking the direction Curtis had gone. “You were involved with his son for a while so you must have met the man and formed an opinion on him.”

“He seemed like a good commander but he didn't particularly like me,” he admitted. “He thought Adam shouldn't tie himself down to someone with so little time left.” Those few arguments he’d over heard had not been pleasant. “I suppose he just wanted the best for his son and now as a Military leader for Earth.”

“I’m sure he did, I can say with completely sincerity that the man I knew before the Galra invasion was a decent man at the core,” Graham said a deep frown forming on his face. “But that was then the Admiral Wade I now know is a danger to everything the Garrison and Coalition stands for.” He saw Curtis returning then looking alarmed at that statement. “And in less than two months he will be the new Sky Marshal.” 

He glanced at Curtis to see he looked equally shocked. “Now the good news is that even though his supporters have the votes to replace me when the Politicians decide if I should stay as Sky Marshal or get a cushy retirement I have enough friends that I know what he’s planning and how to circumvent his end goal.”

“And what’s that?” Curtis asked and then glanced over at him. “And why do you need Takeshi?” He could hear wariness in his husband’s voice. He wished Curtis was on his other side so he could take his hand with his flesh and blood one but his metal hand would have to do.

“He wants Sam Holt out and someone who shares his ideas about the future uses of Alien derived technologies in his place.” Graham leaned back. “Of course since Sam is so well liked there is no way even as Sky Marshel he can have him replaced by the politicians so he’ll just promote him out of the way.” 

“He’s going to propose making Sam the Ambassador to the Coalition on Naxzella isn’t he?” Graham nodded in response. “Makes sense, Sam is perfect for the job and it frees up his current post for an appointee of Graham’s choosing.”

“Which is why I am here,” Graham said looking straight at him. “I want to nominate you for the position.” He had suspected it but it appeared to shock Curtis. “You share most of the qualities that make Sam perfect for it and your appointment would not create a vacuum that Wade would get to fill.”

“This is crazy,” Curtis said shock clear in his voice. “We’ve just started a family and now you want us to pack up and move to another planet.” He saw Graham frowning at that but Curtis went on. “We have a good life here.”

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t for the greater good,’ Graham said after a moment. “Plenty of ambassadors have raised families and Naxzella will have plenty of families from Earth and plenty of opportunities from all over the galaxy your family can have a very good life there too, and not to mention but you will be generously paid for your work.” He seemed to realize that wasn’t a winning argument so he quickly added, “I am not asking for a yes or no today just for you both to think about it.” 

“How much time do we have to discuss it,” he asked glancing at Curtis who seemed shocked. “There is a lot to discuss before we even consider it and we wont’ be rushed into making any decisions so if you need a quick answer it is no.”

“I can give you three weeks any later than that and I won’t have time to consider other options.” The Sky Marshal said as he stood up. “I will be in touch by then.” He stood and shook Graham’s hand with his prosthetic one and watched the man leave. He turned to speak to his husband but he was gone from the room that meant he was in for a cold night he guessed.

The end.


End file.
